Unrequited Love
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Richard Grayson was always the school playboy...until he met Kori Anders. Rob/Star


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**A/N: I've edited much of the narrative of this, but nothing of the story line. Hopefully there are less cringey parts now.**

Jump City was yet again, fortunate to be blessed with a beautiful morning. A gorgeous sun increased the aura of its citizens dramatically and pleasing the plants growing in the gardens of the lucky ones who owned one. Wayne Manor was one of these people whose front garden was lush with flowers of innumerable colours and bushes with sweet little berries bursting with flavour. Several bird baths scattered the area, with tiny tweeting birds chirping away. In other words, all was peaceful.

"Richard! RICHARD!" Bruce shouted up the grand stairs of Wayne Manor. Bruce didn't often enjoy resorting to shouting, but what else could he do when his adopted son ignored him more times that deemed respectable?

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Wayne?" asked his butler, Alfred Pennysworth, in his strong English accent as he came up to the rich bachelor.

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce sighed warily. "Richard's too lazy to get his ass out of-"

"OK, OK I'm coming down!" someone yelled from upstairs, interrupting Bruce's sentence.

"Hurry up! You'll be late!" Bruce yelled back. Then he turned to Alfred and handed him some keys.

"I need you to lock the garage." Bruce instructed Alfred. Alfred was surprised at this bizarre request.

"Of course Mr. Wayne, but why on earth do you ask such a request?" Asked Mr. Pennysworth.

"You'll see." Was Bruce's reply and his butler went to do the business that was told of him. A few minutes later, Richard Grayson was finally walking down the stairs with the common, annoying cocky grin on his face. He was swinging his school bag without any regard of it hitting anything important.

"I'm not going to be late Bruce." Richard said casually. "And who cares if I am? It's only school."

"Only school will help you to get a job young man." Bruce said firmly. He had made it clear that his adopted son was not to simply sit around and drink all the money from his inheritance for a living."And perhaps some friends."

"I have friends." Richard said. "Vic, Rachel and Gar."

"But they don't seem to be calling you or talking too you much." Bruce said. Richard shrugged.

"We have nothing to talk about." Richard said simply.

"I see. I'm guessing that's the same case when you bring a girl round every week?" Bruce hinted as he scrutinised Richard's face. Richard rolled his eyes which would've made the average person angered but Bruce was used to this attitude from Richard. The said boy started walking to the kitchen when Bruce started talking again.

"Oh, Richard you're not driving your motorbike to school today," Bruce informed his adopted son. Richard stopped, turned to face Bruce and shrugged as if he couldn't care less.

"You're banned from using your motorbike for a whole _month_ and you're also not allowed to use the car," Bruce said. Now _this_ was making Richard care a lot.

"What!" Richard shouted, outraged by this instruction. "Why!"

"You," Bruce began, "Need to learn to make proper friends _and_ up your grades! So you're taking the bus. You still remembered how to use it don't you? Or have you grown too accustomed to your grand style of living and decided the skills of reading a bus timetable deem to be insignificant?" The sarcasm laid upon these words was as clear as the sky as it was that day.

"Bruce!" Richard groaned for multiple reasons. "I'm not an idiot."

"I see. And picking up a new girl every week and then having sex with her isn't idiotic?" Bruce snapped. Then, the older man suddenly covered his hand with his face. A muffled sigh could be heard.

"Richard, you've changed so much since I adopted you. Why did you change?" Bruce seemed to be talking to himself more than Richard. Angry, Richard stomped into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in his bag carelessly. No doubt thousands of crumbs will now be encrusted in between the papers of his textbooks.

"Go. Your bus leaves in three minutes," Bruce told him. Richard showed Bruce an obscene gesture with his finger before he slammed the front door to leave. Despite what Richard did, Bruce just laughed.

TT

Richard continuously muttered words under his breath as he waited for the bus. Despite that it was sunny, there was a slight chill in the air, but just as well since the weather definitely did not reflect Richard's mood in the slightest. While he waited, he got out the toast from his bag and discovered the inevitable had happened to his school books. Richard was pissed off.

Finally, life decided to shed some light. He could see a bus with 'School Service' on the L.E.D board across the front of the bus. What did he have to do to get it stop again? Put out his hand? Doing what his instincts told him, the bus stopped for Richard's arrival. Said person got onto the bus. The procedure of buying a bus ticket was new to him so it took a little longer than normal to buy his ticket.

Richard started looking where to sit and the people who were on the bus gasped at the fact that Richard Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne, was on the bus. The girls started squealing and yelling 'sit next to me!' and whatnot. One girl even pushed her boyfriend off the seat just so the famous teen heartthrob would sit next to her. Much to every girls' disappointment, he sat by himself and placed his bag on the seat next to him so no one would even go near him. Yes, Richard was socialite, but with people on the bus? He didn't want to get near any of them.

TT

As the bus moved on and stopped at the bus stops, more people clambered on so they filled up all the seats. All of these people were teenagers, younger or older than Richard but nonetheless all of them seemed to know who he was by his face. Girls gazed at him while guys cast him envious glares. No one had the nerve to sit next to him so far and Richard was hoping for it to stick that way for the rest of the bus journey.

But then, someone different stepped on the bus.

Silence enveloped the air as everyone stared at the new person who had just got on. She had fiery red gleaming hair which reflected the sunlight unrealistically. Her tanned skin certainly did not look fake in the slightest- it looked completely natural. She had imploring, green, beautiful emerald eyes and she had a pretty smile. Richard could not believe it someone could look so beautiful and natural at the same time. All the girls he went out with wore tons of make-up and perfume which was sometimes sickening (of course this was never mentioned as he was commonly sucking their face) And that was only her _face_. Her body was slender and the curves were in all the right places...

Richard wasn't the only one staring at her. Many boys were looking at her, some with devious looks on their faces. Richard felt angry for some reason. _Why are they staring at her like that? They better not make a move on her..._Richard thought. _Wait! It doesn't matter what they do...she's nothing to do with me! But...she looks so innocent..._Richard was too wrapped up with his thoughts to notice that the beauty herself was trying to talk to him.

"Excuse me please, may I do the sitting on this seat?" Richard looked up. It was the same girl who he was observing a few moments ago. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he took his bag off the seat and mumbled: "Yeah..." As soon as she sat down, there was a loud chorus of depressed voices. The girl did not seem to notice.

"Thank you!" she said brightly when she sat down. "You are most kind. Would you mind telling me your name?" _My name?_ Richard thought. _She doesn't know my name! I'm flippin' Richard Grayson for crying out loud! Maybe she's an exchange student? She does have an accent...which is kinda cute...wait! No it's not!_

"Uh...my name's Richard," Richard answered, fighting the ongoing battle inside his head. "What's yours?"

"My name is Kori Anders," said the beautiful girl who was now named Kori. She smiled and her entire face appeared to light up. "Your name is very nice. What is your last name?" Richard was a bit surprised when she said his name was 'nice'. It was a perfectly normal name. But he guessed she had never heard of such a name in the country she was from.

"Grayson."

"What an interesting name!" Kori said. Richard was a bit surprised by her happiness but he found it sort of cute-and he was not denying it this time.

"What school do you go to?" Richard asked her, hoping that it was Jump City High.

"I attend Jump City School for the Gifted!" Kori answered. Richard was a bit disappointed but impressed. Only the clever students ever went there. Or the rich students if they paid the school enough. But that wasn't the correct admission for it of course. Richard guessed she was in there because of the former.

"I go to Jump City High." Richard told her. She nodded but a hint of disappointment lurked in her eyes. He wondered if it was the same for him. Or was he imagining things?

"How interesting...Jump City has many schools," she said.

"We only mentioned two." Richard pointed out, grinning genuinely for the first time that morning.

"Yes, but I have seen many more. Not many schools are built in the island where I am from," Kori told him. Richard was wondering where she was from. He had never seen anyone as ecstatic or beautiful as her.

"Where are you from?" Richard asked. She seemed delighted he had asked that question.

"Tamaran. It is a small island in the middle of the sea and is near the equator," Kori said. "Not many people have heard of the island but it is very lush and beautiful."

"Sounds nice. Might go there sometime..." Richard murmured to himself. He'd might as well when the holidays came around.

"Will it not be very expensive?" Kori asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "It is a long distance away from America." Richard remembered that Kori didn't know who he was and that his father was a multibillionaire and could probably pay him to go to a good school...

"I think we can afford it," Richard said. _Darn right he could afford it! _Kori continued waffling on and on about her favourite things and what she liked about Jump City and what she disliked. Mind you, the latter's list was short. Richard hung onto every word as if she was spouting some famous poetry. He'd never met anyone quite like her; she was so joyful and cheerful about anything and everything.

Unfortunately, her stop came.

"Oh, I have to get off now." She smiled at Richard. "Goodbye. Perhaps I shall see you later today?"

"Yeah. Bye," Richard said, surprised at his lack of many words. Kori got up and left the bus, after shouting a 'thank you!' at the bus driver. The bus moved on and Richard watched Kori walk away, not capable of taking his eyes off her.

TT

A dazed and peaceful look danced across Richard's face as if he were in a trance. He leaned against his locker, simply staring into space. He was completely zoned out and was unaware of the things happening around him. His friends watched him, a bit concerned for his sanity.

"D'you think he's alright?" a blonde, green highlights hair boy said to his two other friends. Richard didn't hear anything, or at least seem to. His friends weren't too sure about the answer to the question.

"Is he blinking?" A tall, muscle packed boy asked. The blonde boy shrugged and stood in front of Richard. Yes he was blinking but was not noticing the blonde. He waved his hand in front of him and made all sorts of weird hand gestures to try and snap Richard out of his daze. Nothing worked. The blonde boy walked back to his friends.

"Yep, he is blinking but he isn't noticing me!" he said.

"Hmm..." A pretty, dark haired girl thought. "This is strange. He's never been like this before. Should we take him to the nurse's office?"

"How can we take him? We can't just carry him, he's heavier than he looks," the tall guy pointed out. However, a journey to see the nurse was not required.

"Hi RICHIE-POO!" a high voice shrieked loudly. Richard jumped a foot and yelped, out of his trance. His friends were half-relieved, half-irritated.

"Argh!" Richard said. He got back to his senses and groaned when he realised who was standing in front of him. "Katherine...go away..."

"My name's _Kitten_," 'Kitten' said sharply before beaming at him again. "So...the dance is coming up and..."

"_No_." Richard set off down the corridor away from Kitten, with his friends at his wake.

"Why were you in a trance, dude?" asked the blonde green highlighted boy outright.

"Huh?" Richard stopped walking when they were a safe distance away from Kitten. "What trance?"

"You didn't know? I stood in front of ya, making hand gestures my parents tell me off for doing but you didn't notice!" the blonde explained.

"Oh..." Richard said, understanding. "Sorry, I sorta zoned out..."

"The question is, why?" the dark haired girl inquired.

"I dunno," Richard shrugged, though he was lying. His friends were suspicious still so continued pursuing him with questions.

"C'mon Rich, you need a reason. You never usually zone out," The tall boy pointed out.

"Vic, I was just thinking..." Richard sighed. The strange smile appeared on his face again.

"There! You have that weird smile on your face again!" the blonde boy accused. Richard blinked, bewildered.

"What are you talking about, Gar?" he asked.

"Richard, you seem to be thinking about something nice." The dark-haired girl said. "You were smiling before and just now and it must be something new because you've never acted like that before."

"I got it!" Gar announced. "Richard's met a girl!" Vic stared at Gar, as did his other friends with much surprise. Gar was usually the last person to figure out things like this so it wasn't something you saw every day.

"What?" Vic asked.

"But Richard goes out with girls all the time and hasn't really looked like that," The dark haired girl said, somewhat distastefully. She didn't like how Richard played with girls, teasing them to think that he liked them and then breaking up in just a week. Usually less.

"I suppose...I met someone special..." Richard shrugged nonchalantly. As the saying goes, he was saved by the bell as his friends were eager to ask him more questions. Richard uttered a quick goodbye to them before hurrying off to his next class, a smile on his face.

TT

Never before had Richard looked forward to go on a bus. It felt weird to go on public transport because he was so rich and famous, he could _buy_ the bus. However, for this bus journey and probably for many others to come, he was looking forward to it. He wasn't too bothered about looking a bit strange paying for a ticket (which he found very cheap, despite complaints from people he had overheard), or getting looks from both girls and boys. He simply sat down and waited.

Waited until she came on.

Oh yes. Richard Grayson had never before looked forward for meeting a girl. He felt neither happy nor sad when he went on dates with random girls he picked out from the crowd which were usually the ones with low cut tops and short skirts. He felt nothing. He felt not attraction to the girls he went out with. However, with this girl the situation was the total opposite. He missed her while he was in lessons and continued thinking about her when he got told off for not paying attention in class. He didn't care though.

The girl was so different from the rest, so joyful, cheerful and buoyant. He could use all the positive adjectives he could think of in the dictionary and it would still not describe how wonderful she was. He found her accent cute and she seemed to like him a lot. Perhaps he had a good chance with her? But Richard felt it was too early to ask her out yet which was shocking coming from him who asked girls out within the five minutes he talked to them.

Finally, after what felt like years, in came Kori Anders the girl who was on Richard Grayson's mind. _Thank she can't read my mind_ thought Richard silently. She beamed at him with a big smile and Richard smiled back. He had saved the seat next to him so Kori could sit there. She did without question.

"Hello, Richard!" she greeted happily. "How was your school day?" Richard leaned back in his chair, trying to act casual when he was kind of nervous.

"Y'know same old, same old. It was boring," Richard chuckled. Kori giggled also.

"Ah yes. My school is incredibly strict and the teacher's are not very friendly. However, I do enjoy learning new things." Kori said. Did she sound like a young girl? Yes. But Richard found this intriguing.

"I see. The teacher's are trash in my school," Richard said, exaggerating. It wasn't that they were rubbish at teaching but it was because he didn't really pay attention.

"Hmm...if they are not able enough to teach, how come they are hired as a teacher?" Kori pointed out. Richard laughed slightly, finding it cute that Kori had taken his point literally.

"I dunno," he said, playing along. "They probably didn't have any other teachers."

"Yes. You are probably the right," Kori nodded. "Please, when is your birthday?" Richard raised his eyebrows.

"July twenty fifth," he answered. "Why?"

"I like writing down the birthdays of my friends," Kori said simply, getting out a diary from her bag and jotting down his birth date. Richard swelled with happiness-he had been officially classified as Kori's friend. Perhaps they will get further later on? _Dirty thoughts!_ Richard chastised himself.

"When's yours?" Richard couldn't help asking. He noticed Kori's jade green eyes sparkling with glee.

"June 3rd," Kori answered ecstatically. They continued talking, oblivious of the glares and longing looks they got from people around them. Richard could scarcely remember ever talking to someone and enjoying it this much. Of course, he liked talking to his friends but it wasn't anything special. None of his friends were energetic as Kori, or had a unique name (aside from Garfield, if you don't count the orange cat).

If only the bus was slower, Richard could talk to Kori for longer. She was in the middle of explaining how to cook a marvellous Tamaraen dish of her homeland when the bus halted at Richard's stop. He had to interrupt her as he had to get off.

"Oh. I shall see you tomorrow then, yes?" Kori said. Richard nodded.

"Sure. See you tomorrow," he waved as he got off the bus. Through the window, Kori waved at him actively and he returned the waved, a pleasant feeling in his stomach. As the bus continued down the road, the feeling deflated slightly but Richard's smile lingered on his face.

TT

Bruce and Alfred were in for a surprise when Richard's feet touched the varnished flooring of the mansion. Alfred Pennysworth was the first to realise Richard's abnormal demeanour.

"Hello, Master Richard," Alfred greeted, polite as he always was.

"Hey, Alfred." Richard replied with a big smile. "Need help with anything?" Alfred raised his eyebrows. Richard never offered to help for anything; he usually went straight to the lounge to watch crappy television or up to his room when he was pissed.

"No thank you, Master Richard. Most of the chores are already completed, no assistance is required," Alfred said, deciding not to mention how outlandish his question was.

"'Kay. Bye, Alfred." Richard said cheerfully and walked up the stairs in a somewhat delighted manner. On his way up, he crashed into Bruce.

"Whoa, careful there, Richard," Bruce said. "Good day at school?"

"Wonderful. Absolutely _wonderful_," Richard smiled broadly and continued up the stairs. A bit dazed, Bruce walked down the stairs to meet Alfred.

"I think there's a mental problem with my son," Bruce said to Alfred, chuckling.

"I am sure he is really happy about something that happened today, so I don't think a psychologist is needed," Alfred said but he didn't sound completely sure about that.

TT

Richard felt elated.

It was so new and strange to him. It was a new feeling, a new experience. He was already missing Kori...he wondered if she missed him back? He couldn't dwell at this though for long as his bedroom phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he said wearily into the receiver. He recognised the voice immediately.

"Richard?" It was Rachel.

"Hey, Rach." He said then chuckled when he got back an angry lecture about how Rachel didn't like being called that nickname.

"Anyway, that's not why I've called you. It's because I'm worried about you," Rachel said. Richard was surprised but of course, Rachel couldn't see that.

"Why? I'm fine," Richard said.

"But you've zoned out a lot. Have you been taking any unnecessary medication or anything? You don't usually act like this." Rachel pointed out. Richard shrugged before realising he was talking on a phone.

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm been thinking a lot lately..."

"You said you met a girl, didn't you? Someone special," Rachel said, remembering from earlier that day.

"Yeah, Kori's great..." Richard spoke before realising who he was talking to.

"Aha!" Rachel declared, a bit uncharacteristically. "So her name's Kori? That's a pretty name. So, where did you meet her?"

"Why do you want to know?" Richard retorted.

"I'm just interested that you actually found someone you're_ not_ going to dump in a day. Well, I hope not,"

"Don't worry, I won't," Richard said, serious. "She seems different from the other girls. So bouncy, happy, energetic..." Richard continued listing what he liked about this 'Kori'. Rachel was baffled by this. Richard would've continued describing this 'Kori' if Rachel hadn't interjected.

"So you're perfectly fine?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, don't worry, Rachel." He said. Rachel was planning to converse with him more but Richard had hung up before she could do so. Richard leaned back on his bed so he was lying down comfortably and continued thinking, ignoring the homework that was due yesterday on his bedside table.

TT

The next morning was similar to the day before's. It was strange that Richard was actually looking forward to school. He usually despised that place and occasionally thought about bunking off but then again, he'd be caught as everyone would know that Richard Grayson was not around as there would be no fainted girl around. And there was even less chance that he'd bunk off when he heard Kori talk about how she detested people who didn't understand the importance of studying and people who deliberately broke the rules for their own selfish reasons.

That's why the overdue homework was finished yesterday.

Richard hopped onto the bus with a content smile on his face. He sat down on an empty double seat and sent glared to anyone who was about to sit next to him. He was obviously saving the seat for Kori. When she finally entered the bus, she sat next to him immediately.

"Hello Richard! How are you this fine morning?" she asked amiably, giving him a broad smile.

"I'm fine, what about you?" he asked.

"I am the fine also." Kori nodded. She then reached into her bag and got out a device which looked oddly like a mobile phone. "Do you have a mobile phone?" If someone else had asked him this, Richard would've given them look which said: _"Are you crazy?"_ but this was Kori. And she was a new person in Jump City and Richard couldn't resist that cute accent and adorable expression.

"Yeah, I do," He chuckled and got out his sleek, expensive phone. Kori admired it with wide eyes.

"That looks very expensive," she commented, a bit quietly as if Richard hadn't meant to have heard it. He had heard anyway. "Please, what is your mobile number?"

"Here, let me type it in." Richard carefully took Kori's phone from her hands and typed in his number. Kori watched him with unnatural deep interest.

"Hmm...shall I do the same for you?" Kori asked with an innocent smile. Richard nodded. Kori took his phone from him, brushing his hand in the process. Richard wondered if she had done that on purpose. Probably not as it seemed she was so naive that she probably didn't understand how the simple touch made Richard's heart go wild. She typed in her number in his phone.

"I have recently learned to do the texting!" Kori exclaimed to Richard. "It is most fascinating and enjoyable to do."

"Don't you have phones in your country?" asked Richard. She shook her head.

"Oh no. We simply post letters via Shocalk." Kori explained. Richard assumed a 'Shocalk' was a type of animal.

"I see." Richard said. Richard was about ask her a question about her culture when his phone chime went off. Kori smiled at him as he got out his phone. It was a text from Kori. It simply said 'Hello!' but Richard loved it all the same.

A continuous rally of text messages continued after that. The pleasant texting ceased when Kori's stop came.

"Oh, this is my stop!" she realised. She picked up her bag. "I shall see you later, yes?" Richard nodded.

"S-sure." He said. She gave him one last smile before leaving the bus. Richard leaned back in his seat, grinning to himself.

TT

"Dude, what's _wrong _with you?" Gar exclaimed. "You've never acted like this before!"

"I told you, Gar, he was acting differently," Rachel told him.

"Huh?" Richard was bewildered. The three of them were eating lunch in the lunch hall and Vic was at lunchtime soccer practice.

"I told him and Vic about your unnatural behaviour." Rachel explained. Richard frowned.

"You're acting like this is a bad thing." He pointed out.

"But dude!" Gar spluttered, "You could be crazy with drugs or something!"

"Shut up Gar," Rachel said, finding Gar's accusations annoying. "You're right Richard; we are being a bit pessimistic here. It's just so surprising." Richard shrugged.

"It's okay. You're right that it's surprising; this girl is very different from the other girls. She's so incredibly beautiful and she doesn't even wear make-up." Richard stated as if it was an amazing feat. Rachel pulled a face when she was reminded of the other girls who wore large amounts of make-up that only made them look uglier than they actually were.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Gar questioned as he started drinking some water. He figured Richard would've already as he always talked about her endlessly and had even said she had no negative points. Much to Gar's surprise, he got the opposite answer.

"No," Richard said, somewhat disappointedly. "I want to ask her but I don't know if it's too soon." Gar in surprise, spat out his water and sprayed it all over Richard. Wonderful. Rachel immediately whipped out a tissue and handed it to Richard who mopped up his face, glaring at Gar who just looked sheepish.

"Sorry dude. But I never heard you say that." Gar said.

"Never heard me say what?"

"That you needed to wait until you asked a girl out! I mean dude, you ask some random girl out who you've never seen before after talking for about five minutes!" Gar exclaimed. Richard was surprised by Gar's tone.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing." Richard said, oblivious to how bad his treatment of girls was.

"Because it _is_ a bad thing!" Rachel said sharply. "You still haven't heard girls crying when you dumped them? No offence but that's a bit insensitive." This wasn't all complete news but he felt terrible when it was said out loud.

"Oh," was all Richard could manage to say.

"You see now? I personally think it's good that you're waiting until you ask her out." Rachel said. Richard nodded glad that Rachel wasn't going to shout at him any longer. They finished their lunch time with Gar inquiring Richard with questions about Kori which he answered happily, delivering excruciate detail.

TT

A week passed quickly.

"Dude. You are kidding me."

"No I'm not."

"Did you just write that!"

"For the last time, _no!"_ Victor and Gar were currently arguing with Richard ferocious yet playfully about Richard's latest grade on an exam paper. Rachel was extremely impressed with his mark and had remarked that she had noticed he seemed to be trying harder at school. When she asked him why, he gave her an insufficient answer which was simply a shrug. However, Vic and Gar were refusing to believe in the fact Richard had gotten an 'A' in an English paper.

"This is impossible!" Gar whipped Richard's paper out of his hands, crinkling the pure white paper which damaged the appearance slightly. Whilst Gar was checking if Richard's writing was suitable to be graded 'A', his hands became free of paper when Vic snatched Richard's paper off him.

"Hey!" Gar whined which was similar to what Richard had said when he did the same to him.

"Man, I didn't even know you knew what 'complacent' meant!" Vic gasped, astounded. Richard glared at him, snatching his own paper back and stuffing it in his bag.

"Of _course_ I knew Vic. I just couldn't be bothered to use it," Richard said. It was quiet for a moment as they walked down the hall as they were thinking up new questions to throw at him.

"Why have you gotten smart all of a sudden?" Gar asked finally, despite the fact Rachel had already asked him. He wasn't going to give up just yet, he was extremely curious.

"No reason. Bruce told me up my grades, so, voila." Richard explained. This seemed like an eligible reason to Richard but not to the others. They knew him well and he never usually did what Bruce said. It was simply a fact.

"But you never listen to him," Rachel pointed out. "Tell us what's up Richard."

"Why do you need to know, anyway? It's none of your business." Richard retorted.

"Hey, man, of course it's our business! You're our friend and we need to figure out if you've gone mental or not," Vic said with all seriousness. Richard tapped his nose meaning that he wouldn't tell them anything and immediately changed from an angry mood to a devious one.

"You'll find out when it happens." He grinned. The others stared at him, bewildered.

"_What happens!"_ they said urgently.

"You'll know when it happens," Richard said, being very vague. He walked off away from them, leaving them in the dark.

TT

Before Richard new it, months had passed. Life had been very different for Richard Grayson for the months March, April, May and the beginning of June.

He was improving tremendously at school and even had a letter sent to Bruce Wayne about his incredible performance in his grades. Bruce had noticed significant changes taking place in his son. He was becoming happier every day, though still kept his sarcastic side. He didn't seem to go out and crush girls' hearts anymore and Bruce was extremely pleased about that. What surprised Bruce the most was that when the ban lifted from Richard's motorcycle/car, he said he wanted to continue travelling by bus.

Richard was enjoying his bus journeys a lot. It was because he got to see his crush and his hopefully future girlfriend, Kori. He'd made a couple of other friends too such as Toni Monetti who went to the same school as Kori, Wally West who went to neither of their schools but still lived in Jump City, Jennifer Hex who in fact went to Richard's school but he had never laid eyes on before and Roy Harper who went to Kori's school. He loved conversing with these guys too but enjoyed talking to Kori the most.

He was getting more confident about the fact she may like him more than a friend and the thought of that made a surge of joy and love in Richard's stomach. He had true feelings before, feelings he had never felt for any girl before. These were genuine and he hoped Kori had acquired romantic feelings for him too. He couldn't wait to hug her, kiss her, hold her tenderly...it would be a dream come true. Cloud nine would welcome him.

His reputation changed as well as his personality. He wasn't named as the Playboy anymore, but of course was still as attractive as before so his popularity didn't descend down the social ladder. He had made plenty of friends now and seemed to have a stronger bond with his oldest friends, Rachel, Vic and Gar. He had gotten good comments from the teachers and he had to admit, getting good grades was a nice feeling. Before he couldn't see why getting great grades was a good thing.

As Kori was new to America, he taught her many things such as the music Americans listened to; he explained odd phrases that you wouldn't understand if you'd never heard them, new foods you could discover in America such as microwave popcorn and so on. He was the teacher for Kori and taught her everything she needed to know about everything. Along with Richard teaching Kori, Kori taught him about the many Tamaraen cultures and about what they ate. It was fascinating to learn that Tamaraens loved sputflinks, Horkaas' stew and Glorg. They also had a festival of friendship called 'Blorthog' and Kori explained that this festival was to prevent friends from breaking up and losing contact. Richard had to admit that was a pretty good festival as there were many friends who stopped being good mates.

Kori had a question which was about being more than friends.

"Richard, please tell me how Americans explain to one another that they have the feelings?" Kori had asked one day in June. Richard blinked at her, surprised by the question yet in high spirits that she asked that.

"Well, do you means feelings that you like the person more than friend?" asked Richard to make sure he understood her right. She nodded, looking at him intently, expecting a wise and correct answer. Richard wondered how she was so calm about asking_ him_ this.

"I suppose it would be difficult." Richard started. "Before you tell someone you like them, you'd want to think of the consequences."

"Like what?" Kori asked, big emerald eyes shining with innocence.

"Such as rejection. What happens if they don't feel the same way?" Kori's eyes saddened at such a thought and Richard partly regretted saying that.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure the guy you're interested in likes you back in the same way," Richard said a bit quickly.

"Hmm. But, when do you think is a good time?" Kori asked.

"When you're alone and no one's around," Richard said. "And...well...I suppose you should start off with that you 'have something to say' and then you go on from there..." Kori acknowledged the information and went into deep thought for a couple of moments.

"I see. Thank you ever so much Richard!" Kori exclaimed, giving him a hug. Richard half expected her to say how she felt about him, and half expected her to not. She didn't say anything else on the subject after that but instead talked about some events that were happening in her school.

Over the next couple of weeks, to Richard's shock and slight despair, Kori didn't mention having feelings for him. Richard decided after hours of thinking that he would finally tell Kori how he felt about her. How beautiful she was, how caring she was, how kind she was, how she changed him dramatically and it really changed his life for the better. She was his angel in Richard's eyes and she deserved to know how he felt about her.

The summer holidays had arrived but before then, Richard had organised with Kori to meet up at the park at precisely 8:40am, the time he was born. She agreed with much enthusiasm and promised to be there. Richard had constant surges of mixed emotions in his stomach before then, occasionally having moments thinking that he should just not tell how he felt. But in the end, he decided with yes. She had to know. He had to hold her, kiss her. He had to know what it felt like.

TT

Richard's birthday was a beautiful summer's day with lush, green trees and the warm breeze. The sun shined brightly in the cloudless sky, proudly. Richard had been wondering, after he had announced what he had to say, to use the corny line people often used with their girlfriends. Richard had decided to tell her on his birthday so he would receive the most wonderful, glorious (Kori's words, not his) birthday present ever-An angel. Emotions battled inside him as he waited patiently for Kori to arrive. Fortunately, she arrived soon at 8:30am.

"Hello, Richard!" she greeted with utmost happiness as she sat down next to him on the park bench. Her simple outfit consisted of a short sleeved T-shirt and shorts and yet, she looked like the most glamorous girl in the universe. Richard smiled at her, broadly.

"Hey Kori," he replied.

"It's a beautiful day, is it not?" Kori commented. Indeed it was. Like her.

"Yeah. It is." Richard said, taking in a deep breath and releasing it to relax himself. _It's okay...you can do this Richard, you know you can. Just tell her. _Richard checked his watch for the time: 8:36. Kori looked at him expectantly.

"What do you wish to do, Richard?" Kori asked. "We can go to the pond and perhaps feed the cute ducks, or maybe we could enjoy the ravishing, creamy taste of ice-creams, or _maybe_ have a trip to the young child's play parks? The swings are most enjoyable."

"Uh...well..." Richard hesitated. Each of those choices sounded very tempting.

"You do not wish to go anywhere?" Kori asked, a bit upset. "Oh...if you must rather we stay here then..."

"No! No!" Richard interrupted her. It was 8:37 now but Richard didn't know.

"Oh. Do you perhaps have another suggestion then?"

"No. I have something very important to tell you," Richard said solemnly. Kori noticed his serious tone and had an 'I'm listening' expression on her face.

"Ever since I met you...you've put a big impression on me. A good one." Richard started. "You were friendly and kind and I really enjoy us talking together." Kori encouraged him to continue with a nod. The pause Richard took afterwards led the time to 8:38.

"You're so vibrant and enthusiastic all the time and... you have changed my life completely. In a wonderful way, mind you. I've started getting better grades because you showed me how important study was, and I made new friends because of your kindness and friendliness rubbing off on me. You're glorious, as you would say." Richard chuckled slightly and Kori had a small smile.

"Along with all those wonderful qualities, you're beautiful and flawless without even trying." Richard added. Kori's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But I have a spot here..." she pointed out, indicating her forehead. Richard laughed slightly.

"You're flawless anyway. I love all your traits and...I love you..." Richard said finally. Silence fell amongst them and Kori's face changed rapidly. It went from shock, to confusion and to sadness. Tears filmed her eyes. Richard thought she was going to cry because she was so happy. Richard took her hands warmly.

"I'm glad I finally told you." He breathed, looking into her eyes. A couple of seconds later, she averted them and tugged her hands away from his. She bit her lip and let some tears fall, leaving Richard hurt and bemused.

"Richard, you are a very wonderful person and you are my best friend...but I do not love you in that way." She said, closing her eyes as if she didn't want to see his reaction. It was 8:40am.

Richard's birthday.

"Wh-what?" he whispered.

"I-I...I love someone else. I am sorry!" Kori burst into tears, face in hands. They got some odd looks from other people but Richard ignored them. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He thought she liked him! She was so kind to him and everything! Was she like that to everyone then? Richard had never realised. And he thought he knew people. Obviously not.

This was the worst birthday present ever. _Understatement of the century!_

"Richard...Richard! Where are you going?" Kori sounded desperate for him to stay but Richard was not going to do that. No way. His heart was in pieces and he was experiencing unrequited love. He guessed that's how every girl felt when he broke up with them.

He deserved it.

He couldn't bear to let her see him cry so he kept his head down and refused to talk to her. She followed him from behind but he was too quick for her and finally, she gave up standing in the middle of the park feeling like the worst person in the world.

TT

Ever since that day, Richard had gone quieter and quieter and declined invitations to go watch a movie or a party. Not even Alfred could make him talk without him shouting at him about going away. He stayed up in his bedroom and had his meals delivered to him. He only began talking to people without raising his voice when his heart was healing ever so slightly. Bruce and Alfred had only discovered why Richard was so upset when Kori actually came to his house to explain. But Richard still refused to come down. She was in tears and continuously burbled about how she cried every day about losing her best friend. Bruce and Alfred calmed her down and reassured her that Richard would mend soon but they were lying to themselves and her.

It wasn't much better when Richard returned to school. He was silent and he didn't go on the bus anymore. He went via his motorcycle. He broke contact with the allies he made on his bus journeys and hardly communicated with his friends at school. They persisted in making him talk and feel better but Richard's heart still wasn't ready to be cured of heartache. His friends worried how long he was going to stay like this. Months? Years? All his life? He had to get over it soon.

His school grades weren't getting better and in fact got worse but he didn't go out with girls anymore. He didn't seem ready for any kind of relationship for a while. He snarled when people tried to talk to him and sometimes ignored his friends when they asked him questions. They just didn't understand how much pain Richard was feeling. He started becoming the outsider, the loner in the school and wouldn't even try and hang out with his old friends. His reputation had changed significantly from months ago.

Sometimes, Richard went out late at night for unexplained reasons. He often got shouted at for being out so late by Bruce but he didn't seem to register the fact that he wasn't supposed to do that. He continued to stay out late. The reason for this was because he usually drove on his motorcycle, thinking and thinking. It was a shock he wasn't in an accident because he often was deep in thought.

He didn't see Kori again for months and stayed in depression. Some people questioned: 'Surely he must be over her now?' But that didn't seem to be the case. One person even reported that they saw Richard walking into the alleyway-the place where drugs were sold. When Richard's old companions discovered, they immediately dragged him to the nurse with him arguing with them constantly but after they found out he hadn't taken in any drugs and had never been high.

One night, Richard returned with a crashed motorbike which set Bruce off in a loud tirade. Richard and Bruce argued for more than an hour when Bruce finally ended it with him going to bed and that he had to walk home from now on, despite the long distance. Richard didn't persist after he was sent to his private quarters as his throat was sore from shouting too much. He jumped into bed, pulled the covers over him but he never shut his eyes.

TT

After a long, tiring day at school, Richard was forced to walk home in the pouring rain. He had no umbrella on him but he didn't care in the slightest, he was much too focused on his thoughts. As his clothes became soaking wet and he caught weird looks from people around him, someone was calling his name.

"Richard! Richard!" Richard didn't stop. He continued going. The voice yelled again but Richard was persistent, as was the voice.

"Richard! Please stop!" _No, no I won't_ Richard thought. He was forced to however as someone caught him by his bag and turned him around forcefully.

"Why will you not listen to me!" the person cried. Richard started the person, shocked. The flaming red hair, emerald eyes...

Kori.

"Why are you even talking to me? Aren't you supposed to be making out with your boyfriend?" Richard snarled. Kori looked at him with sad eyes and grabbed his hand to keep him in place.

"No. I have wanted to do the talking to you for a long time but I could never find you," Kori said. "And I do not have a boyfriend. We have done the breaking up." Kori didn't sound too upset about that.

"Poor you," Richard said sardonically.

"Richard, I am sorry. I am very, truly, honestly sorry. I have heard what happened to you and every day I feel guilt that I am the one who caused you to be upset." Kori said. Richard waited for more.

"I have done the lot of the thinking and I have discovered that I love you too," Kori said, smiling slightly in hope that he would smile too. He didn't. Realisation hit him...he didn't love her anymore. But why was there pain?

"Well I don't." He said sharply. His hair was now soaking wet and was hanging over his eyes. "Do you _know_ how much pain you caused for me? These past months I've been shouting at everyone and been alone for hours! My grades have slipped and there's no chance I'll even go to college! I'm completely friendless and I'm known has the Loner now! You seriously expect me to take you _back!"_ Richard shrieked at Kori, glaring at her with daggers. He grabbed her wrist and held on to it tightly. Tears fell across Kori's cheeks but they moulded in with the rain.

"You are...hurting me..." she whispered. Richard let her go.

"Leave me alone. Never talk to me again." He finished. He turned around and walked away from her, leaving her in the rain. She had nothing to say, her heart was beyond repair. She stared after him longingly, regretting all the mistakes she had made in the past. When he was out of her sight, she had sense to turn around and walk the opposite direction and return home.

Tamaran.

TT

**A/N: Sad one-shot, I know. Not really me is it? Okay, I got Kori's/Starfire's birthday from Star of Airdrie's story, June Fete and I sort of made up when Richard was born. Sorry for all your RobStar lovers but we all knew it was about time I wrote something upsetting, right?**

_**Was**_** it upsetting?**

**Reviews will be appreciated immensely!**


End file.
